Paralelo
by Dream Run
Summary: ¿Por qué todo esto tenía que pasar...? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto...?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El cubo.**

Mayo había comenzado y consigo venía el calor característico que nos anuncia la proximidad del verano. El cielo se había teñido de un cálido naranja. Las personas regresaban de sus trabajos o iban apenas a ellos también. Una chica de pelo castaño, hasta los hombros caminaba lentamente a través de las calles. Venía de clases, a su espalda reposaba una guitarra. Su rostro mostaba evidente tristeza, o mas bien desilusión. Momentos antes había sido reñida por sus compañeras de clases, la razón al parecer era que esta no se tomaba las actividades del club muy en serio, así que sus compañeras, en conjunto, se habían puesto de acuerdo en amonestarla. Incluso su amiga de aventuras la había reñido, al parecer ellas querían llegar a ser algo mas que un club, y para eso necesitaban de su cooperación. La siempre guitarrista no había opuesto ninguna queja ni nada, en el fondo ellas tenían razón, pero a pesar de eso le había entristecido un poco que todas ellas le recordaran sus responsabilidades en conjunto. Pareciera que era ella el problema del grupo.

-Tendré que disculparme y prometerme a mejorar mañana... -murmuró para sí misma mientras posaba su vista en el cielo.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la intersección en una vía de ferrocarriles, vio cómo la valla de seguridad que separaba el camino de los raíles bajaba lentamente. A su lado se posó una mujer de mediana edad que iba con un adorable cachorro, esta se dio cuenta y empezó a jugar con él, era débil ante los animales pequeños.

El tren pasó y la valla se levantó sin ningún percance. Se despidió del perro y de la mujer, quien le dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa. Empezó a trotar hacia su hogar, aquel perro tan tierno la había animado un poco. Vio una pequeña tienda de comida a lo lejos y decidió echar un vistazo, entró y luego de buscar unos momentos salió de la tienda con una paleta de fresa, curiosamente tenía calor, seguramente era debido al haber estado trotando antes. Llegó hasta los barrios residenciales en los que ella y su familia vivían. Faltaban unas cuadras solamente hasta su casa, caminaba de nuevo, aquella pequeña carrera la había cansado, ella no era una atleta después de todo. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa saboreaba el dulce que momentos antes había comprado. Se acomodó su guitarra y de nuevo recordó la amonestación de sus compañeras, se entristeció un poco al recordar.

Llegó hasta una esquina, mientras le daba un bocado a su paleta una figura surgió desde el extremo de la calle, al ser una esquina la castaña no se percató de la presencia de aquella persona hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Ambas chocaron, la guitarrista cayó al suelo pero la misteriosa figura no, quien llevaba una capucha puesta y de este modo era imposible ver su rostro. Yui no estaba muy segura pero creyó ver que aquel misterioso ser le dedico una mirada, después de esto empezó a correr otra vez. Cuando la guitarrista estaba a punto de levantarse dos hombres en traje negro y con gafas de sol pasaron a toda velocidad de ella, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí y siguieron corriendo. Yui miró a su derecha ya que había sentido algo frío en la punta de sus dedos, se giró y se dio cuenta de que su paleta había impactado de lleno contra el suelo. Soltó una exhalación que denotaba tristeza. De repente, sin ella darse cuenta desvió su vista unos centímetros y vio un objeto de color negro, y con forma de cubo. La castaña lo agarró y empezó a observarlo detenidamente, miró hacia la dirección en que aquel misterioso ser pero estaba completamente sola. Guardó el misterioso objeto en su mochila, se levantó y se dirigió a su hogar.

Abrió la puerta y le avisó a los habitantes de esta que había llegado. Sus padres le devolvieron el saludo desde la cocina. La castaña sonrió y se quitó sus zapatos. Caminó hasta la cocina. Su madre y su padre estaban preparando la cena.

-¿Dónde está Ui? -preguntó Yui al darse cuenta de que su hermana menor no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Está aún en el club-respondió su madre-. Me dijo que llegaría un poco mas tarde.

-Ya veo... -dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

Subió lentamente las escaleras y escuchaba sus pasos a cada escalón. Caminó a través del pasillo sin muchos ánimos, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró en ella y procedió a quitarse el uniforme. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior vio su reflejo en el espejo, soltó un suspiro y buscó qué ponerse. Su puso unos pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta de color rosa. Se escuchó desde el piso inferior que su madre la estaba llamando, la cena estaba lista. Para cuando la castaña había bajado al salón principal su hermana menor ya había llegado, estaba hablando con sus padres, vio a su hermana mayor acercarse y procedió a saludarla con su típica sonrisa, esta le devolvió el saludo.

La familia entera se sentó en la mesa y hablaban de lo que habían hecho hoy mientras disfrutaban de la deliciosa cena que los padres habían preparado. Yui omitió la ''pelea'' que había tenido hoy en el club, obviamente. Por lo que ella pudo observar Ui no conocía la historia, al parecer Azusa no se la había contado. Yui se sintió aliviada de que su hermana no supiera nada, así podía evitar tener alguna incómoda conversación. La cena acabó y todos procedieron a recoger sus platos. Después de haber terminado de limpiar el suyo Yui se fue a su habitación, se excusó diciendo que tenía muchos deberes pendientes para mañana. Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

Llegó hasta su habitación y soltó un suspiro de cansancio mientras se tiraba en su cama. Había sido un largo día. Desvió su mirada hacia donde su guitarra reposaba. Recordó todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para conseguirla, soltó una ligera risita infantil al recordar. Luego miró una vieja foto de ella y de sus amigas cuando la pequeña guitarrista pelinegra se había unido a ellas. Volvió a suspirar. De repente un recuerdo cruzó su mente a toda velocidad, como un proyectil al ser disparado, se levantó a toda velocidad y cruzó su habitación. Agarró su mochila y la abrió, agarró el artefacto que horas antes había encontrado. Regresó hasta su cama y se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez observaba el cubo que había recogido. Empezó a explorar cada centímetro del cubo en busca de algún botón o abertura pero nada, no había nada de eso. Puso el cubo a un lado, en su mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

-Hoy ha sido un mal día... -murmuró para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

De repente, percibió un brillo débil a un lado. Abrió lentamente sus ojos ya que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando percibió aquella luz. Desvió la mirada buscando la procedencia de aquel brillo, posó su mirada en la mesita de noche, era el cubo, que de su interior estaba emanando una tenue luz blanca. Yui se levantó de su cama a toda velocidad y alcanzó con su mano aquel brillante objeto. Súbitamente una serie de figuras geométricas empezaron a aparecer en una de las caras del cubo: un triángulo, un cuadrado, un círculo, un hexágono y muchas otras figuras geométicas pasaban a toda velocidad. Sin mayor aviso las figuras pararon de verse, deteniéndose en el círculo, de repente la luz que antes fuera leve empezó a hacerse más y más fuerte, hasta el punto de inundar toda la habitación.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios...?! -exclamó Yui antes de ser consumida por la luz blanca por completo.

...

La mañana había llegado y los rayos del sol se colaban lentamente a través de la ventana anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Yui se levanto lentamente sintiéndose sumamente pesada, como nunca antes lo había sentido, se sentía como si estuviera atada a un bloque de concreto. Súbitamente recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, desvió su mirada hacia la mesita de noche y allí, encima de esta, estaba el cubo negro, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-''¿Fue un sueño...?'' -pensó Yui mientras veía fijamente el cubo.

Se levantó de su cama y empezó a alistarse para ir a clases.

Una vez lista y con su mochila en mano miró a su guitarra, que reposaba en una esquina, miró más de cerca y se percató de que una fina capa de polvo cubría la superficie del estuche donde estaba guardada. La castaña se extrañó ante eso, hacía solo desde anoche que no cogía su guitarra, así que no había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que se cubriera de polvo. Decidió que se ocuparia de eso mas tarde, cuando volviera de clases.

Salió de su habitación y se dio cuenta de que un silencio espectral reinaba en su casa. No escuchaba ni las voces de sus padres o de su hermana. Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo de Yui, quien tratando de no pensar en eso bajó las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con una casa vacía. Todo estaba a oscuras, aquel silencio no hizo mas que hacer que el sentimiento que Yui tenía ya se incrementase. Caminó hasta la cocina y vio que estaba vacía, fue al patio trasero y vio que estaba igual. No había señales de que alguien hubiera cocinado, ni que su almuerzo para hoy estuviera listo. Caminó hasta la sala y vio que la mesa que su familia y ella habían usado tan solo unas horas antes estaba cubierta de una fina capa de polvo, igual que el estuche de su guitarra.

Yui salió de su casa, sentía que algo no iba bien, que algo en su hogar había cambiado. Cuando estuvo en su jardín se percató de que el día estaba totalmente gris, como si fuera una típica mañana triste de invierno, aquello sólo hizo que Yui se sintiera peor. Salió de los límites de su casa y emprendió el camino hacia la preparatoria.

Caminaba lentamente, insegura de dar el siguiente paso. A medida que avanzaba se percataba que la expresión facial de las personas era sumamente triste y solitaria, como si se hubieran dado por vencidas en la vida. Yui sintió que algo en su estómago se revolvía, apretó el paso. A lo lejos vio las puertas de su preparatoria y caminó aún mas rápido, tal vez todo lo que había visto antes en la calle y en su casa eran solamente ideas de ella, que todo estaba como siempre lo estaba. Pasó junto a una pila de basura de la que un viejo periódico salió volando y aterrizó justo en su rostro. Lo agarró, y por el mero hecho de tratar de pensar en otra cosa se propuso a leerlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de empezar se percató que algunas alumnas alrededor de ella la miraban aterrada. Yui les devolvió la mirada y estas retrocedieron aterradas. Esto confundió a la castaña. Trató de no pensar en ello y procedió a leer la primera página, lo que leyó le heló la sangre como nunca antes lo había sentido:

 _''Brutal accidente de coche tiene lugar en la madrugada del día diez de mayo._

 _Una familia entera murió al estrellarse el coche en el que viajaban, entre las víctimas se encuentran: El Señor y la Señora Hirasawa. Y sus dos hijas: Hirasawa Ui y Hirasawa Yui''._

Yui bajó lentamente el periódico sintiendo una presión enorme en el pecho, miró de nuevo a aquellas chicas de antes pero estas ya se habían ido. Dejó caer el periódico y empezó a correr a toda velocidad mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de la preparatoria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Una solitaria chica caminaba a través de los pasillos de la preparatoria Sakuragaoka, se dirigía a su clase. Llevaba la vista clavada en el suelo, no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Siempre había sido así: una chica sumamente tímida a la que le costaba demasiado el poder entablar una conversación con un extraño. Hasta ahora nunca le había importado mucho eso ya que siempre había tenido a su fiel amiga y protectora, pero esto había acabado, su amiga había muerto en un terrible accidente hacía tan sólo unos días y se sentía fatal, como si su vida no tuviera sentido ya, nada valía la pena si ella no estaba.

Vio que ya casi llegaba a su clase, una vez verificado esto volvió a bajar la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto visual con cualquier alumna. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar escuchó las voces de unas chicas de su misma clase. En realidad eso no tenía nada de especial. Pero fue lo que dijo una de ellas lo que hizo que su mundo se detuviera.

-¿Habéis oído...? Una de las chicas de la otra clase dice haber visto a esa alumna que murió hace poco... ¿Cómo se llamaba...? Hirakawa o algo así, ¿No? -dijo una de las alumnas tratando de hablar lo más bajo posible.

-Es Hirasawa Yui. Y sí, sí escuché eso. Pero no creo que sea verdad. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué se presentaría así sin más?

-Puede que tengas razón... Pero aún así, ¿No crees que da un poco de miedo?

-Sí que da miedo. Esa chica era una buena persona. Y su amiga quedó muy devastada cuando se enteró del accidente...

-Sí... Pobre chica...

Ella por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Estaba Yui realmente viva? Puso ambas manos en su boca para reprimir un grito. Miró alrededor y emprendió su camino fuera de la preparatoria. Si aquello era cierto debía comprobarlo ella misma.

...

Yui corría a través de las calles de la ciudad lo más rápido que podía. Aquello la había cogido fuera de lugar. Según ese periódico ella y toda su familia había muerto hace unos días en un fatídico accidente de tráfico. Pero si aquello era cierto ¿Cómo es que ella estaba allí, corriendo como loca por la ciudad? Paró de correr, su cuerpo no podía más, ella no era una persona atlética después de todo. Se apoyó en el escaparate de una tienda de electrónica. Múltiples gotas de sudor se habían hecho presente en su rostro. Parecían diamantes a la luz del sol.

Hasta ahora no lo había notado pero la ciudad se veía sumamente diferente, más lúgubre, decaída. A pesar de que el sol estaba en su pleno apogeo. Miró al otro lado de la calle y se dio cuenta de que había un enorme póster que decía: "OBEDECE" en letras vistosas. Aquello la incomodó en gran manera. Decidió dejar de ver aquel intimidante póster y desvió su mirada hacia la tienda, donde habían expuestos una gran variedad de televisores. Lo que vio la dejó de piedra:

 _"La gran empresaria japonesa, Akiyama Mio, acaba de cerrar un importante contrato con el gobierno japonés acerca de..."_

Dejó de escuchar en ese momento. Justo al mismo tiempo que había escuchado una Mio con expresión ambiciosa y segura de sí misma descendía de un jet privado acompañada de múltiples hombres y mujeres vestidos con trajes, al igual que Mio. Pero ellos la seguían a ella. Decidió seguir escuchando la noticia.

 _"Las industrias Akiyama son una enorme organización internacional con base en Japón. Han sido los precursores de múltiples avances tecnológicos en el campo tanto militar como civil..."_

De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Esto no puede estar pasando. Debe ser un mal sueño. Era lo que se repetía Yui una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

 _"A pesar de tener sólo diecisiete años, Akiyama Mio ha demostrado ser una gran experta en las finanzas y en el negocio de la tecnología..."_

¿Diecisiete? O sea que aún conservaban esa edad. Yui sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Así que decidió dejar de ver la televisión y se dirigió a su casa. Donde pensaría en su situación.

La castaña abrió lentamente la puerta principal de su casa. Entró igual de lento y miró alrededor, todo estaba exactamente igual que su hogar de siempre, salvo que está vez todo estaba sumergido en un silencio espectral y una fina capa de polvo lo cubría todo. Todo lucía tan igual pero tan diferente al mismo tiempo...

Llegó hasta el comedor y dejó su mochila encima de la mesa. Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina pero a mitad de camino cayó sobre sus rodillas. Apoyó sus manos en el frío suelo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Las lágrimas salían en torrente de sus ojos a medida que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada. Empezó a gemir fuertemente. Se dejó caer en el suelo y se hizo un ovillo sobre sí misma. Rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos, un pequeño charco de lágrimas se había creado junto a su mejilla. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en el suelo que Ui siempre mantenía limpio, miró a la cocina y se desesperó al darse cuenta de que su madre no le prepararía algo delicioso y que no escucharía las bromas de su padre.

Los sollozos se intensificaron y se aferró aún más fuerte a ella misma. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Y de que tendría que encontrar la forma de regresar ella sola.

Se levantó del suelo, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a su habitación. Avanzaba lentamente a través de su casa. Subía los escalones de tal forma que parecía que alguna fuerza sobrenatural estaba tirando de ella. Llegó hasta el pasillo y vio la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta lentamente y echó un vistazo en el cuarto, estaba igual que siempre, las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro. Decidió dejar de ver y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Aceleró el paso y vio la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Llegó finalmente a su habitación y una vez dentro de esta dejó caer su mochila en cualquier sitio, no le prestó mucha atención. Se dejó caer en su cama y se dispuso a tratar de dormir un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo desvió la mirada hacia su mesita de noche y ahí lo vio: vio el pequeño cubo de color negro que hacía un rato había empezado a brillar.

-Todo es tu culpa...-murmuró Yui. Después de unos segundos analizó detenidamente lo que había dicho-. Todo es tu culpa-dijo y se levantó a toda velocidad de su cama. Tomó el cubo y lo miró detenidamente-. ¡Todo es tu culpa!-gritó de repente y estrelló el cubo contra el suelo violentamente. Este hizo un sonido seco al impactar-. ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa!-a continuación empezó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez con el cubo. Había empezado a llorar otra vez-. ¡Tú pequeño pedazo de...!-sostenía en cubo en el aire-. ¿Qué demonios eres...? -murmuró y dejó caer el artefacto al suelo, cubrió sus ojos con sus dos manos.

De repente el cubo empezó a brillar otra vez. Pero ahora la luz no era tan intensa. Yui notó esto y retrocedió hasta la puerta de su habitación. La luz del objeto se fue haciendo cada vez más tenue y ahora sólo brillaban los bordes de este. Súbitamente varias figuras geométricas empezaron a aparecer en una de las caras del cubo. Estaba pasando lo mismo que la última vez. Yui sintió que todo su ser se iba llenando de un miedo nunca antes sentido. Empezó a avanzar lentamente hacia el objeto. Justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él las figuras geométricas pararon de pasar rápidamente y se detuvieron en un triángulo.

-¡Espera! ¡Espera...! -exclamó Yui alarmada y sin saber muy porqué agarró el cubo con ambas manos.

Sin saber la razón sintió que algo había cambiado. Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba gris. Excepto ella. Salió a toda velocidad de la habitación, el pasillo también estaba gris. Bajó las escaleras y con horror vio que todo a su alrededor estaba del mismo color.

La desesperación se hizo presente. Ahora no era miedo sino espanto, terror, y demás lo que sentía la castaña. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar, aún tenía el cubo en sus manos. Comenzó a caminar en círculos a través de la sala sin saber qué hacer. Tenía que arreglar eso, pero ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. En medio de la desesperación miró cada rincón de su casa:la puerta principal, la cocina, el sillón y la tele. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared y con gran espanto se dio cuenta de que las manecillas no se estaban moviendo. Se frotó los ojos con sus manos violentamente esperando que aquello fuera una alucinación. Y para temor de ella el reloj seguía sin moverse.

Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza y empezó a restregar su cabello fuertemente. Ahora sí que estaba perdida. Notó que aún conservaba el cubo en sus manos y lo puso frente a su rostro. El triángulo seguía presente en una de sus caras. Empezó a mirar el objeto de color negro fijamente. Su rostro adoptó una expresión seria. El sudor había empezado a aparecer en su frente. El temor de que aquello no se arreglaría se extendía lentamente en su cuerpo. Cuando ya creía todo perdido el triángulo que aparecía en el cubo desapareció. Sintió que todo volvía a la normalidad y vio su entorno para comprobarlo y vio que todo había dejado de estar gris.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro de alivio y volvió a respirar con normalidad. Miró el cubo y un extraño sentimiento recorrió su espinazo y tragó saliva en señal de miedo. Aquello no había sido normal. Mientras pensaba su próximo movimiento un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la puerta: era el timbre. Al principio dudó, después de haber visto todo lo que vio ese día no confiaba en nada. Pero el sonido seguía y seguía, la persona que estaba del otro lado realmente quería entrar. Al final Yui decidió abrir. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente. La persona que vio al otro lado no se la esperaba, pensaba que en aquella realidad o mundo o lo que fuera eso ellas no se conocían.

-¿Nodoka-chan...? -murmuró incrédula antes de que esta se lanzara encima de ella y le diera un fuerte abrazo.

...

Una mujer joven se encontraba frente a su ordenador personal. Llevaba una vata de color. En su rostro habían unas gafas que aumentaban su encanto. Bebía de una taza de café cuando de repente algo en la pantalla de su ordenador empezó a brillar. Abrió el archivo, que era una notificación. Al leerlo su boca se abrió lo más que pudo al igual que sus ojos.

-No puede ser... No puede ser...-miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba sola, volvió a la pantalla del ordenador-. Si ese es el cubo que... Imposible... -murmuraba Sawako para sí misma a medida que iba leyendo lo que ponía en la pantalla del ordenador.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Nodoka se aferraba todo lo que podía al cuerpo de Yui. Por su parte, a la castaña no le había dado tiempo para reaccionar, cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su mejor amiga al otro lado se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba su visita, ella había deducido que en aquel mundo, realidad o lo que sea que fuese ella sería una total desconocida.

Cuando sus pensamientos se aclararon y dejó de pensar en lo que podría y no podría pasar decidió concentrarse en su amiga. Hasta ahora no lo había notado pero una vez que ella estuvo junto a ella fue capaz de notarlo: esta Nodoka tenía el pelo largo, casi hasta la mitad de la espalda, y caía libremente sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Se percató de que ella estaba sollozando y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Una sonrisa que la castaña no fue capaz de esconder se hizo presente en su rostro. Suavemente empezó a acariciar la cabeza de su amiga. Después de unos segundos así Nodoka levantó la cabeza por fin, y Yui se percató de otra cosa: su vieja amiga no tenía puestas sus gafas. Esto hizo que Yui se sintiera como una completa extraña.

A continuación Yui invitó a su amiga para que entrara. Esta hizo acopio de la invitación. Una vez dentro ambas chicas se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en la sala. Casi inmediatamente Nodoka tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó todo lo que pudo, tratando de no hacerle daño obviamente. Yui observó con tristeza todo esto, ya que ella sabía que ella no era la Yui que esta Nodoka quería ver. Se sentía como si la estuviera engañando. Soltó un prolongado suspiro. Se deshizo del agarre de Nodoka y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-Nodoka-chan... Escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, ¿de acuerdo?-su amiga asintió lentamente-. Perfecto.

...

Sawako se encontraba apoyada contra una máquina expendedora con la vista en el suelo. Lo que había visto momentos antes la había cogido fuera de lugar. Aquello era absurdo. Simplemente imposible. No era ni remotamente plausible que el modelo que ella creía perdido o destruido hasta hace unos minutos se hubiera puesto en marcha. Empezó a creer que estaba soñando, o que aquello era una alucinación, consecuencia del exceso de trabajo. Pero para su mala suerte la vida no es tan buena con sus habitantes. La pantalla de su ordenador lo remarcaba, ese cubo había sido usado. Y lo peor era que sabía quién era el propietario. Era su antigua compañera de trabajo, la que la había hecho recobrar su pasión por su profesión. Exacto, estamos hablando de Yui.

Hasta hace poco se había resignado a que ella había muerto en aquel accidente que por algún extraño motivo ella no terminaba de creerse. Sentía que había algo más allá de eso, pero todo eso eran meras suposiciones solamente. No tenía nada con qué probarlo. Sacudió su cabeza, tiró en el cubo de basura el vaso vacío del que había estado bebiendo antes y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo. A medida que caminaba veía su entorno: los mismos cubículos, las mismas paredes de cristal reforzado, los mismos depuradoras de aire que mantenían aquel espacio libre de contaminación, las mismas personas que al igual que ella las atraía la emoción de descubrir y desarrollar algo totalmente nuevo que revolucionará el mundo. Sólo que ahora ella no estaba, pero al parecer esto le era indiferente a los otros empleados de ahí. Por culpa de sus meditaciones no de enteró de que ya había llegado a su puesto de trabajo y tampoco se dio cuenta de que había alguien más dentro. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio la espalda de una figura que ella hubiera podido reconocer a una milla de distancia. Tragó saliva con evidente nerviosismo.

Mio caminaba con paso seguro a través del lobby del edificio principal donde las más importantes investigaciones de su compañía se llevaban a cabo. Detrás de ella venía un grupo de personas en traje, probablemente inversores y abogados. A medida que ella pasaba los diferentes empleados de ahí le dedicaban un saludo lleno de respeto y temor. Llegaron hasta un ascensor y todos procedieron a entrar. Una de las asistentes de Mio apretó uno de los numerosos botones sin que esta tuviera que decírselo. Y a continuación procedieron a bajar hasta el sótano del edificio. O más bien, el centro de operaciones de las industrias Akiyama.

Sawako sudaba levemente. No se esperaba aquella visita y temía por lo que pudiera pasar. A lo largo del tiempo que llevaba trabajando allí sabía que la directora del centro sólo bajaba cuando algo no andaba bien o cuando quería reprender a alguien, y al parecer era lo segundo. Tragó saliva al mismo tiempo que esperaba a que su jefa hablara, pero esta no lo hacía, simplemente se limitaba a mirar alrededor de ella. Decidió empezar a hablar ella antes.

-Esto... -dijo Sawako sin estar muy segura.

-Creo que no te he dicho que hables -respondió su jefa sin verla.

-L-Lo lamento mucho -respondió Sawako aún más nerviosa que antes.

-Sawako... Tú eres una persona muy valiosa para esta empresa. Supongo que lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-S-Si... Lo sé perfectamente. Señorita Kotobuki. -Por favor. Te he dicho que me llames Tsumugi-dijo y se puso delante de ella-. Y también puedo suponer que sabes que sabes que soy una persona estricta, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, señorita Koto... Quiero decir Tsumugi.

A continuación la rubia posó sus dos manos encima de los hombros de Sawako y empezó a apretar fuertemente.

-Entonces... Si sabes que soy una persona sumamente estricta, ¿por qué te empeñas en romper el equilibrio perfecto que tenemos aquí?

-No comprendo muy bien señorita Tsumugi -respondió Sawako tratando de no quejarse del dolor de sus hombros.

-Ayer. Más específicamente hace veintiséis horas tendrías que haberme entregado el informe semanal. Pero por sorprendente que parece ningún informe llegó a mis manos.

Sawako sintió que un peso enorme era retirado de sus hombros. Soltó un ligero suspiro y miró a su jefa directamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento mucho señorita Tsumugi. He estado un poco atareada y no pudo llevárselo. Pero no sé preocupe-dijo y empezó a buscar entre sus cajones y sacó unos papeles-. Pensaba llevárselo ahora mismo.

Tsumugi tomó los papeles y empezó a leerlos lentamente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Recuerde que una sociedad sin orden es sólo un montón de bestias salvajes.

-Como olvidarlo -respondió Sawako con una ligera sonrisa.

Tsumugi empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin despedirse. Antes de salir le dedicó una mirada inquisidora a su subordinada y se retiró al fin. Sawako soltó un largo suspiro de alivio una vez que se halló sola en su puesto de trabajo. Miró alrededor y se sentó en su silla al frente de su ordenador. Rebuscó hasta que por fin dio con un archivo que momentos antes había ocultado. Empezó a leerlo otra vez.

Mio y Tsumugi se encontraron en el lugar de siempre. Ambas intercambiaron unas palabras amables y procedieron a ir a la oficina privada de la pelinegra. Sin compañía de inversores o abogados. Muchos temas delicados y siniestros eran tratados tras esas dos puertas.

...

Yui había terminado de contarle todo lo que le había pasado a Nodoka. Esta a su vez escuchaba sin interrumpir ni una sola vez. Una vez concluido el monólogo de la castaña esta respiró aliviada. Tal vez había sido un error el contarle todo así de golpe, a lo mejor no sería capaz de asimilarlo todo, pero a pesar de eso sentía que debía hacerlo. Miró a su amiga pasados unos segundos esperando por alguna reacción, pero no hubo ninguna. Esto inquietó a Yui.

-Entonces...-dijo al fin Nodoka-. Tú no eres la Yui que yo conozco. Eres de otra parte.

-A-Así es...

-Y la Yui que yo conozco-miró a la castaña, esta le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza-. Ya veo... -dijo mientras miraba directamente al suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Yui preocupada.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-Sé que es una locura. Y entenderé que no me creas, es totalmente comprensible. Yo misma no lo creería.

-No es eso. En realidad sí te creo.

-¿Me crees?-preguntó incrédula-. ¿En serio?

-Así es.

-P-Pero... ¿por qué? Perfectamente podría estar tratando de engañarte.

-Sé que no lo estás haciendo. Después de todo, en el fondo sigues siendo Yui.

-P-Pero... -Yui no fue capaz de terminar la oración ya que Nodoka puso un dedo encima de sus labios para impedir que siguiera hablando.

-Tranquila. No digas nada... -dijo y le dio un abrazo a la castaña. Esta no pudo reprimir sus emociones y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Nodoka.

...

-Así que... Desde ayer después de la cena, ¿verdad? -preguntó un agente de Policía con un cuaderno en su mano y un bolígrafo en la otra.

-Así es. Cenamos como todos los días, después de eso se fue a su habitación y desde entonces no la vimos otra vez -dijo la madre de Yui intentando no llorar.

-De acuerdo-respondió el agente de policía-. Abriremos una investigación. Llámenos si descubre o recuerda algo más.

-Muchas gracias señor agente -dijo y se levantó para conducir a los oficiales hasta la puerta principal. Una vez que se fueron se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta, como si esperara que de un momento a otro se abriera dejando paso a Yui con su típica sonrisa.

Su esposo caminó hasta donde su mujeres hallaba, puso su mano en su hombro para tratar de apoyarla.

-Volverá. Estoy seguro -dijo el padre de Yui con voz tranquilizadora.

-Yo también lo estoy -respondió la madre de Yui mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que se asomaba por su ojo.

Ui se encontraba sentada en el sillón con la vista clavada en el suelo, no decía nada, simplemente estaba allí sentada sin proferir ningún ruido ni movimiento. Tenía los ojos rojos, y tenía ojeras marcadas e hinchadas, había estado llorando por mucho tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Sawako caminaba a toda velocidad a través del laboratorio donde trabajaba, su turno se había terminado y se había propuesto ir a la fuente de sus preocupaciones. Había seguido el procedimiento correspondiente, había dejado toda la vestimenta requerida y había introducido su tarjeta personal para indicar que su turno había terminado y que era la hora de irse. Antes de irse le echó un último vistazo al laboratorio, un escalofrío recorrió su espina.

Había llegado a su coche, era un poderoso deportivo rojo que, gracias a su lucrativo trabajo, había podido permitirse. Aquel aparato podía alcanzar los 150 Km/h en tan sólo cinco segundos. Introdujo la llave en la ranura y la giró lentamente, a continuación escuchó cómo el motor de aquella poderosa máquina despertaba lentamente de su letargo. Sin perder más tiempo arrancó el coche y salió de los dominios de las empresas Akiyama. Una figura veía a través de un cristal desde lo alto del edificio, una expresión seria, rozando lo siniestro, estaba presente en su rostro.

-Ahí va... -murmuró para sí misma mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello rubio de su frente.

-¿Es ella? -preguntó una mujer sentada detrás de un escritorio hecho de la madera más costosa en ese momento.

-Así es-contestó y se apartó de la ventana-. Está actuando muy extraño. Eso o me he vuelto paranoica.

-Vamos Tsumugi-contestó Mio con una sonrisa cínica-. Sawako no es el tipo de mujer que se arriesgaría por nada, tú y yo lo sabemos. ¿No es así?

-Supongo que tienes razón... -contestó Tsumugi mientras se sentaba en la silla colocada especialmente para los invitados.

-Dejando a Sawako de lado... Dime, ¿cómo va el proyecto? -una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Tsumugi.

-Va perfectamente. Todo avanza a la velocidad esperada.

Mio se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana que le brindaba una vista panorámica de toda la ciudad. Todo el dinero que había pagado por aquél edificio valió la pena. Se dio la vuelta y apoyó su espalda contra el cristal.

-Sólo espero que no se repita lo de la otra vez...

-Por eso no te preocupes. Esta vez me he hecho cargo del proyecto yo misma. No se volverá a repetir el incidente de Hirasawa -dijo Tsumugi, se levantó ella también de su asiento y caminó hasta donde estaba Mio.

-A mi me caía bien esa chica. Era una entre un millón de personas. Nunca he visto un intelecto igual.

-Lástima que muriera en aquel accidente -dijo la rubia y a continuación soltó una ligera carcajada, Mio la imitó-. Tardaremos mucho en encontrar a otra persona igual.

-Da igual. Era un riesgo que no podíamos correr.

-En eso tienes razón -dijo la rubia y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Dime, ¿era necesario hacerse cargo también de la familia? -preguntó Mio mentras se sentaba otra vez en su sitio.

-Sí. Nosotros no sabíamos qué tanto había hablado, no podíamos arriesgarnos. Era necesario tomar acciones radicales -dijo y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-Eres una loca Tsumugi -dijo Mio con una sonrisa. Esta contestó con una ligera risa. Después de aquello Mio se encontraba sola en su oficina principal contemplando el hermoso atardecer. En este tipo de negocio había veces en las que tenías que tomar decisiones que tal vez perjudiquen a mas de uno, pero era algo necesario si se quería conseguir un bien mayor.

La pelinegra soltó un largo suspiro y abrió su ordenador portátil y empezó a explorar todos sus documentos y a ver qué cosas tenía pendientes por hacer. Iba a ser una noche larga.

Gracias a su potente coche Sawako había llegado al lugar donde la primera señal había sido emitida en cuestión de minutos. Dios bendiga a la ingeniería automovilística. Sawako agarró una tableta electrónica que estaba en el asiento del copiloto, se reajustó sus gafas y empezó a leer los datos que habían sido registrados horas antes. Miró hacia la calle con una expresión de incredulidad hacia el lugar que tenía frente a ella: la casa de los HIrasawa.

Tragó un poco de saliva, estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué se iba a encontrar allí. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente y volvió a ajustarse sus gafas, ya que gracias a ese movimiento de antes casi se le caen. Empezó a caminar y cruzó la calle rápidamente, aún había luz del sol. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y tocó el timbre. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a llamar: Nada. Decidió arriesgarse, trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la estaba viendo. Hizo un rodeo y fue hasta el patio trasero de la casa. Llegó hasta la puerta trasera, con evidente nerviosismo intentó abrir la puerta, esta sí que estaba abierta. Dio gracias a los dioses y procedió a entrar.

Todo parecía normal. Aquella casa no parecía fuera de lo normal. Decidió adentrarse más. Caminó lentamente a través de la casa y llegó hasta la sala, nada fuera de lugar. Fue hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Sawako revisó de nuevo su tableta, los datos decían que la última señal registrada databa desde hacía mas de seis horas. Un ligero suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Avanzó hasta las escaleras y subió hasta el segundo piso. Caminó a través del pasillo mientras iba viendo el interior de cada una de las habitaciones. Primero la de la menor: Hirasawa Ui, todo en orden, una par de fotos de ella y su hermana mayor, otras más de sólo de su hermana mayor. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando pensó en el destino de aquella inocente niña que perdió la vida en un horrible accidente de coche. Todo estaba cubierto de una ligera capa de polvo. Salió de la habitación de Hirasawa Ui y se dirigió a la habitación de los padres. Todo estaba como en la habitación de Ui, fotos familiares, las cosas que usaban a diario y demás y la capa de polvo que le daba un aspecto lúgubre a todo. Salió de la habitación y se procedió a ir a la de Yui, de nuevo un nudo se le formó en la garganta, pero esta vez unas ganas de llorar enormes la invadieron. Sacudió de nuevo su cabeza, caminó hasta la habitación y procedió a abrir la puerta.

No se esperaba aquello: todo estaba hecho un desastre. Sí había oído decir que ella era un poco desordenada pero aquello no era el desorden típico de una chica de la edad de Yui. Parecía como si una tornado hubiera pasado por allí. Una extraña sensación la invadió por completo, algo andaba mal. Apagó su tableta, cerró la puerta y se precipitó escaleras abajo hacia el primer piso. Una vez en este se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba siendo abierta. Se quedó paralizada, normalmente tenía siempre algún plan alternativo para cuando las cosas salieran mal pero en ese momento su cabeza no estaba funcionando. El sudor se hizo presente en su rostro y sus manos empezaron a temblar ligeramente. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando paso a las personas o la persona que querían entrar. Lo que vio casi la hizo desfallecer.

-Gracias por ayudarme Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui mientras cargaba una bolsa de plástico.

-No te preocupes -contestó esta alegre.

-Ahora vayamos a la cocina para prepa... -se giró y vio a la persona que estaba justo frente a ella. Soltó la bolsa de plástico, sus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible al igual que su boca. Nodoka miraba desconfiada a aquella figura mientras se escondía detrás de Yui.

-Yui...-murmuró Sawako, dio un paso hacia el frente, Yui y Nodoka retrocedieron otro, obviamente desconfiaban de aquella persona-. ¡Espera Yui! Soy yo, Sawako.

Yui le dio una mirada de desconfianza. La examinó de arriba a abajo hasta que por fin se decidió. Se giró hacia su amiga y le dijo en voz baja:

-Quédate aquí Nodoka-chan. Si ves que esta persona hace algo extaño te vas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo y su amiga asintió con la cabeza-. Muy bien.

La castaña avanzó lentamente hacia Sawako. Instintivamente metió su mano en el bolsillo y agarró el cubo. Sawako sólo permanecía de pie mientras Yui la examinaba lentamente, como si ella fuera una escultura que estuviera a punto de ser vendida y el comprador estuviera buscando algún desperfecto. Terminada la inspección Yui se colocó frente a Sawako, aún desconfiaba de ella.

-Realmente eres Sawa-chan... -dijo Yui.

-Y tú realmente eres Yui. Pensé que estabas...-una pausa se hizo presente en sus palabras-. Bueno... ya sabes, muerta... -dijo esto último casi murmurando.

-Me parece que estás hablando de la otra Yui -contestó la castaña.

-¿La otra Yui...? -dijo sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. A continuación Yui sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó a Sawako.

-¿Sabes qué es esto? -preguntó. Los ojos de Sawako se abrieron todo lo posible. Con un rápido movimiento arrebató el cubo de las manos de la castaña y empezó a examinarlo rápidamente.

-¡¿Cómo tienes esto?!-exclamo incrédula-. Pensé que ya no existía... -dijo mientras lo examinaba.

-Así que sí sabes qué es.

-Por supuesto que sé qué es. Y tú también deberías saberlo -dijo Sawako algo excitada por ver aquello de nuevo.

-¿Que yo también debería saberlo? ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó Yui con evidente confusión.

-Porque tú fuista la que lo creaste -dijo con una sonrisa.

De repente Yui sintió un nerviosismo enorme. Su frente empezó a sudar violentamente. ¿Ella había creado aquel aparato infernal? No, imposible. Eso no podía ser cierto. Una ira enorme se apoderó de su cuerpo, miró hostilmente a Sawako y casi a la velocidad de la luz le arrebató de las manos de Sawako el cubo.

-¡Mientes!-gritó todo lo que pudo-. ¡Es mentira! ¡Yo nunca podría crear algo como esto! -gritó otra vez. De repente una luz empezó a emanar desde el interior del cubo. Yui volvió a sentir miedo ya que sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Las figuras geométricas se hicieron presentes otra vez. Volvieron a detenerse en un triágulo.

Yui miró a su alrededor, todo estaba gris, como la última vez. Empezó a sollozar lentamente. Aquel maldito artefacto hacía lo que quería cuando quería. Yui se limpió las lágrimas y procedió a sentarse en el sofá. Una vez en el sofá Yui miró en a donde estaba Sawako, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa cominada con miedo, miró ahora hacia Nodoka, quien estaba igual. Soltó un suspiro y espero el tiempo requerido hasta que todo se recuperara.

...

Una alarma sonaba en la pantalla de un ordenador. La dueña se sentó frente a esta para ver de qué se trataba: era una notificación. Empezó a leer de qué se trataba. Una expresión siniestra se hizo presente en su rostro. Maldijo por lo bajo a medida que leía. Cuanto más leía más se enfadaba. Giró su cuerpo gracias a la silla de oficina que tenía, agarró un teléfono y presionó un único botón.

-Mio-dijo Tsumugi-. Tienes que ver esto -dijo y se giró hacia su ordenador. Tecleó durante un par de segundos, luego envió por correo todo lo que había en su pantalla. Esperó a que su jefa lo leyera y que le diera una respuesta-. De acuerdo. Lo haré-dijo y colgó el teléfono, luego volvió a marcar otro botón-. Tengo un trabajo para ti. Sí, así es. Te enviaré todo lo necesario-dijo y repitió el proceso que hizo con Mio. Envió todo los datos-. Así es. Ésa es la dirección. Necesito que seas discreta, todo lo posible. No queremos armar un escándalo, Ritsu -dijo y colgó el teléfono. Una vez hecho esto soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su ordenador.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Sawako salía a toda velocidad de la casa de los HIrasawa, llevaba agarrada la mano de la castaña, quien a su vez tiraba de su amiga. Después de que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad Yui vio que una enorme ansiedad había tomado posesión de Sawako, acompañada de miedo, esto hizo que Yui se sintiera confundida. ¿Por qué estaría así Sawako?

Llegaron hasta el automóvil de la mujer, esta procedió a abrir las puertas y le indicó a las dos chicas que entraran en el vehículo, estas obedecieron. Una vez que Sawako y las otras dos chicas se encontraban dentro del coche la primera agarró la tableta electrónica que había traído consigo y empezó a leer varias cosas que Yui no podía distinguir, la castaña también había podido divisar un par de gráficos y dibujos geométricos. A continuación Sawako soltó una exclamación de fastidio, apagó su tableta y encendió el motor de su potente automóvil.

Ahora las tres mujeres se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Yui miró de reojo a Sawako, quien tenía una mirada de concentración, era evidente que estaba pensando en algo. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Nodoka, quien estaba evidentemente asustada. Yui decidió no seguir esperando y se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hemos salido de mi casa con tanta prisa?

Varios segundos pasaron en los que a Yui le pareció ver que la conductora cavilaba internamente, como si estuviera escogiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra de su respuesta.

-¿El cubo que traes allí se ha activado verdad?-Yui asintió-. Bien, por eso hemos salido de tu casa.

-Creo que no te entiendo... -contestó Yui confundida.

-Mira-dijo y le pasó la tableta a Yui, esta la agarró-. Enciéndela y abre el primer documento que aparece en la pantalla. Es el único que hay-Yui hizo todo lo que Sawako le dijo-. ¿Ves todos esos gráficos y demás?-Yui volvió a asentir-. De acuerdo. Cuando activaste el cubo una señal fue enviada a nuestra base central, con lo cual una anomalía aparecerá en las pantallas, y ellas no tardarán en enviar a alguien a investigar...

-¿Esta cosa envió una señal a la cental? ¿Qué central? -preguntó Yui mientras observaba todo lo que la tableta indicaba.

-¿Cómo que qué central? Pues la central en la que tú trabajabas, claro está.

-Te lo he dicho ya. Yo no soy la Yui Hirasawa que conoces -en la voz de la castaña se pudo detectar cierto tono de fastidio.

-Sigo sin creerlo...-murmuró Sawako-. Como sea. La cosa es que ese cubo tiene un dispositivo de rastreo, como cuando se usa un teléfono móvil, así mismo. Por lo tanto no me sorprendería de que ellas envíen a alguien a investigar, teniendo en cuenta de la enorme señal que eso envió...

-Espera, espera, espera-dijo Yui mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire-. ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes son ellas exactamente?

-Ellas son las que seguramente están detrás de todo esto: Akiyama Mio y Kotobuki Tsumugi, o mejor dicho, nuestras jefas.

La expresión de Yui en ese momento no tenía precio. Sí sabía que en ese mundo al que había ido a parar todo era completamente diferente. Como primer ejemplo había leído que supuestamente ella y toda su familia había muerto; en segundo lugar vio que Mio era una importante mujer de negocios; luego vino lo de Nodoka, quien parecía otra persona, al igual que Sawako. Pero ahora sí que se había quedado sin aliento, ¿Mio-chan y Mugi-chan detrás de todo aquello? Imposible, eso simplemente no podía ser. Yui se llevó su mano a su boca, con la intención de cubrirla. Una expresión de preocupación se hizo presente.

-No puede ser... -murmuró para sí misma.

-Realmente eres otra...-susurró Sawako-. Dime, si no eres la Yui que yo conozco, ¿quién eres exactamente?

Yui le dedicó una larga a Sawako, luego soltó un suspiro de resignación. Iba a contarle todo lo que sabía.

-De acuerdo-contestó Yui-. Te lo diré.

...

Dos camionetas completamente negras aparcaron frente a la residencia de los Hirasawa. A continuación varios sujetos se bajaron de los vehículos, todos iban con unos impecables trajes negros. Todos ellos, después de haberse apeado de los vehículos se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares. Uno de ellos dejó su posición y se acercó a la ventana de copiloto de una de las camionetas. El cristal descendió ligeramente.

-Todo despejado, señorita -dijo con una voz monocorde.

-De acuerdo-contestó la persona al otro lado de la ventanilla-. Vuelve a tu posición -el hombre obedeció rápidamente, no era recomendable hacer enfadar a su superior.

La puerta del copiloto se abrió dejando paso a una Tainaka Ritsu con una expresión de confianza. Miró alrededor y soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez -dijo y caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

...

Yui, Nodoka y Sawako se encontraban en el interior del apartamente de la última. Era un enorme apartamento con unas vistas increíbles a la ciudad. Seguramente costaba una fortuna el alquilarlo, pero eso era lo bueno de trabajar como investigadora en una de las mayores empresas de Japón, pagaban bien, muy bien.

Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en el imponente sofá de color rojo que estaba en la sala. Todas tenían caras de concentración, Yui había finalizado el relato de cómo había ido a parar allí y ahora Sawako estaba digiriendo toda la información que había recibido. Todo era tan surrealista, parecía sacado de alguna película o anime de ciencia ficción. Pero no, aquello no era ni una película o un anime, aquello era la realidad, por muy raro que parezca. Sawako tenía que pensar en algo, si aquella chica no era la Yui que ella conocía entonces ella se había metido en un buen lío, principalmente porque tenía como enemigo a la gran empresa multinacional propiedad de Akiyama Mio.

-Vaya...-dijo al fin Sawako-. Todo aquello es... Tan...

-Lo sé-dijo Yui con una expresión triste-. Ni yo misma termino de creérmelo.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no tienes culpa de nada -dijo Yui mientras intentaba componer una sonrisa, pero simplemente no le salía como ella quería y Sawako notó aquello. Ella también se sentía mal por aquella chica, ella no merecía nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Sawako no podía dejar aquello así, no, simplemente no podía. Puede que ella no fuera la HIrasawa Yui que conocía, pero eso no era excusa para dejar a una chica indefensa sola ante semejante destino. Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Escucha...-dijo Sawako-. Sé que parece imposible el regresar a tu hogar... Pero creo que hay una forma.

Yui levantó su mirada obviamente interesada en aquellas palabras, la misma expresión se había formado en el rostro de Nodoka.

-¿Que hay una manera de regresar? ¡¿Cuál es?! ¡Dímela! -dijo con evidente emoción.

-Tranquila, no es del todo segura, pero podemos intentarlo. Dices que viniste aquí gracias al cubo, ¿verdad?-dijo y señaló al mencionado objeto, Yui asintió-. Vale, creo que podemos usarlo para volver. Lo malo es que no sé cómo activarlo, tú...- quiero decir, la otra Yui fue quien lo diseñó, yo sólo la ayudé con ciertos detalles... Tendrías que dejarme tenerlo durante unos días, para poder investigarlo a fondo.

-No sé si debiera hacer eso. Es lo único que tengo para volver a mi mundo.

-Entiendo que te sientas así, pero es lo único que tenemos. Si quieres volver tenemos que arriesgarnos en todo.

Yui caviló durante unos segundos. Entregarle el cubo a Sawako significaría renunciar a toda posibilidad de regresar a su hogar, pero ella tenía razón, si Yui quería regresar tenía que arriesgarse en todo, da igual el qué. Miró a Sawako y luego dijo:

-De acuerdo, lo haré. Dejaré que tengas el cubo, pero sólo por unos días, ¿de acuerdo? -Sawako asintió.

Yui le pasó el cubo a Sawako, cuando lo tuvo al fin esta lo volvió a examinar de arriba a abajo. Hasta ese momento aquel objeto se había dado por perdido, eso era lo que Kotobuki Tsumugi le había dicho cuando le preguntó por el paradero del objeto que tan obsesivamente habían buscado.

-Bueno-dijo Yui mientras se levantaba-. Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa.

-No te recomiendo que lo hagas -dijo Sawako.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Yui evidentemente confundida.

-Tu casa estará probablemente bajo vigilancia. Habrán puesto a alguien en las cercanías para reportar cualquier movimiento extraño que vea en la casa. Y si ven a la misma Hirasawa Yui, quien hasta ese momento se creía muerta entrar en su casa, obviamente enviarán gente a por ti.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Yui, aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. La idea de ser capturada por personas que no conocía y llevaba ante los responsables de todo aquello le gustaba aún menos.

-¿Y qué me recomiendas entonces? No tengo a donde ir.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo -sugirió Nodoka animada ante la posibilidad de Yui quedándose con ella.

-Tampoco es buena idea-dijo Sawako-. La persona más cercana de la que se tiene constancia eres tú, Manabe Nodoka, seguramente también serás investigada. Si Yui se va contigo pondría en riesgo a toda tu familia, y eso no er recomendable.

-Ya veo... -contestó Nodoka con evidente tristeza, se sentía mal por no ser capaz de ayudar a su amiga. Yui le puso una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una sonrisa, tratando de consolarla.

-Se me acaban las opciones... -murmuró Yui. La tensión se estaba apoderando de ella cada vez más.

-La única opción que veo posible es que te quedes aquí -dijo Sawako.

-¿Que viva contigo? ¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo Yui sorprendida.

-Por supuesto. Nadie sospechará nada. Además, es la única opción que veo factible ahora mismo. ¿Qué me dices?

Yui no pensó demasiado en la respuesta, después de todo, Sawako tenía razón, no tenía más opción que quedarse con ella.

-De acuerdo-contestó con una media sonrisa-. Me quedaré contigo.

Después de eso decidieron que era la hora de cenar, para suerte de Yui y Nodoka, Sawako tenía suficiente comida para las tres, por lo que no tuvieron que preocuparse en encontrar algo para comer esa noche. Nodoka había llamado a sus padres diciéndoles que se quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga, estos accedieron.

Cuando terminaron de cenar se dispusieron a hablar de diversas cosas. Yui les contó que sabía tocar la guitarra y que estaba en una banda en la preparatoria. Por alguna razón Yui evitó hablar de sus amigas, por alguna razón sentía como si aquello podría traer complicaciones, así que omitió el detalle de revelar las identidades de sus amigas.

Había sido un largo día...

...

Ritsu se encontraba en el despacho de Mio, quien la estaba mirando seria desde su enorme escritorio. A la derecha, apoyada en una de las ventanas como siempre estaba Tsumugi, quien a diferencia de Mio, tenía una amable sonrisa en su rostro, pero no os dejéis engañar, detrás de esa sonrisa se escondía un ser totalmente diferente al de afuera. Ritsu chupaba un caramelo mientras esperaba a poder hablar. Vio que era su momento y comenzó:

-Como se me ordenó fui a casa de esa chica Yui, pero no encontré a nadie allí-dijo, vio que Mio no cambió su expresión-. Pero...

-¿Pero...? -repitió Mio dejando que cierto tono de interés se hiciera presente.

-Encontré comida regada por todo el suelo. Además de que una de las habitaciones parecía haber sido usada, la de Hirasawa Yui -dijo con su típica sonrisa confiada.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Tsumugi desde la distancia.

-Así es Tsumugi. Todo eso vi, incluso tengo fotos, mira -dijo y le pasó una memoria extraible a Mio, esta la introdujo en su ordenador y empezó a ver las fotos que habían sido tomadas.

Tsumugi se acercó rápidamente y se puso al lado de Mio para poder observar las fotografías. Luego le dedicó una rápida mirada a Mio, quien se había puesto aún mas seria que antes.

-Por lo que me hace pensar que tal vez esa chica Yui siga viva-dijo Ritsu rompiendo el silencio-. Eso o un sin hogar se ha metido a la fuerza a la casa y la ha hecho su hogar -dijo y soltó una risita burlona, cosa que molestó a Mio.

-Este no es momento para reír Ritsu. Si Yui está realmente viva todo se puede venir abajo, y ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos Mio? -preguntó Tsumugi aún con su sonrisa tranquila.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.

-¿Y cuando lo hagamos qué quieres que haga? -preguntó Ritsu.

-Ya sabes qué hacer-Ritsu soltó otra risita, a Mio se le estaba acabando la paciencia-. Ya puedes irte Ritsu -dijo, la castaña obedeció.

Mio y Tsumugi se quedaron solas en su despacho. Una vez que la mercenaria personal de Mio se retiró esta soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer en su silla. Las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que debían.

-Cuando atrapen a Yui ¿puedo encargarme de ella? -preguntó Tsumugi aún con su sonrisa.

Mio miró con fatidio a Tsumugi, quien había dicho aquello mientras sonreía pero sabiendo perfectamente el significado profundo de aquellas palabras. Miró hacia la puerta de su oficina y dijo:

-Haz lo que quieras...-Tsumugi asintió lentamente, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la oficina-. Loca... -murmuró para sí misma una vez que se halló sola en su oficina.

...

Dos semanas exactamente habían pasado desde que Yui había llegado a aquel mundo. Durante ese tiempo Yui, Nodoka y Sawako habían intentado hacer avances en su investigación para regresar a Yui a su mundo pero no habían logrado nada significativo. Sawako había estado investigando secretamente en su área de trabajo, algo sumamente riesgoso, ya que si la descubrían podría meterse en problemas y hacer que ellas sospecharan. Nodoka había empezado a reunir toda la información que una estudiante de preparatoria era capaz de recolectar, pero, al igual que Sawako, no había hecho ningún avance significativo.

La desesperación se iba apoderando lentamente de las tres mujeres. Sobretodo de Yui, quien veía cada vez mas lejos la posibilidad de recuperar su anterior vida. Todo parecía perdido ya, nada podía hacerse. Hasta que un día Sawako entró a su apartamento a toda velocidad, donde estaba Yui leyendo unos papeles sin mucho entusiasmo. Caminó hasta la castaña y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Yui sin apartar la mirada de los papeles.

-Creo que tengo algo -casi inmediatamente después de decir aquello Yui la miró entusiasmada.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes? -preguntó con evidente emoción.

-Escucha-dijo y se sentó a su lado-. He estado investigando y he descubierto que hay ciertos documentos. Al principio no les di importancia, pero luego descubrí que eran mas de lo que parecían-Yui sólo escuchaba, sentía como si su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento-. Se supone que son los planos de un ''experimento fallido''-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos-, dicho experimento salió mal y se dejó, pero recientemente descubrí que los planos siguen intactos. Cosa que se me hizo rara ya que en la compañía cuando un nuevo proyecto sale mal se destruye toda evidencia de que alguna vez existió -dijo e hizo una pausa para retomar el aliento.

-¿Qué mas? -preguntó Yui.

-Todo eso me hace sospechar de que tal vez sean los planos del dichoso cubo-dijo y antes de que Yu pudiera decir algo siguió hablando-. La cosa es que yo no tengo acceso a esos documentos ya que se guardan en una oficina fuera de mi jurisdicción.

-¿Entonces...? -dijo Yui por lo bajo sintiendo que no se podía hacer nada.

-Es ahí donde entras tú.

-¿Yo? -preguntó con evidente confusión.

-Así es. Verás, resulta y pasa que te pareces mucho a una de las secretarias de Akiyama Mio. Lo único que te diferencia es tu color de pelo y ojos, pero por lo demás estás bien.

-¿Cómo se supone que me voy a hacer pasar por una de sus secretarias?

-Es simple-dijo y se levantó de su sitio-. Ven, vamos.

-¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Yui sintiéndose insegura.

-Vamos a buscarte un disfraz.

Mientras Sawako y Yui buscaban todo lo necesario la primera le había enseñado una foto a Yui de la persona que ella tendría que hacerse pasar. Y Sawako tenía razón, realmente se parecían mucho, excepto por el color de los ojos y del pelo, cosa que podían ser cambiado fácilmente. Llegaron hasta un local con apariencia extraña. Entraron en este y Yui se dio cuenta de que parecía una tienda de antiguedades, pero que sorprendentemente estaba bien cuidada. Caminaron hasta el mostrador, donde había una pequeña campanilla para llamar la atención del dueño. Sawako tocó repetidamente la campanilla hasta que escuchó que alguien gritaba desde lejos.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!-la voz del dueño se le hizo vagamente familiar a Yui-. ¿Qué queréis? -preguntó una vez que salió de entre las sombras. Ahora Yui sabía por qué esa voz se le hizo familiar.

-¿Es esa la manera de tratar a unos clientes Jun? -dijo Sawako con sarcasmo.

-Mira de quién se trata-respondió esta con el mismo tono-. Si es Sawako, la mujer mas irritante del mundo.

Ambas se miraron fijamente hasta que ambas empezaron a reír. Yui miraba aquella escena como algo lejano, una de las mejores amigas de su hermana estaba frente a ella, pero no lucía exactamente igual, ahora su pelo era mas largo y lo llevaba suelto. Jun se dio cuenta de la presencia de Yui y miró a su amiga en busca de información.

-Es una amiga-respondió Sawako-. Quiere que la ayudes en algo.

-¿En qué podría ayudarla? -dijo mientras miraba a Yui de arriba a abajo.

Sawako buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una fotografía de este.

-Necesito que luzca igual que esta persona -dijo y le pasó la foto a Jun.

Jun la miró durante unos segundos, luego volvió a mirar a Yui y luego a Sawako.

-¿Y para cuándo quieres que lo tenga listo?

-Para mañana en la mañana -respondió Sawako seria.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Yui y se acercó a Sawako-. ¿En serio vamos a hacer eso mañana? Ni siquiera tenemos un plan.

-Querrás decir que tú no tienes un plan -dijo Sawako con una sonrisa.

-Espera... ¿qué?

-¿Puedes hacerlo? -preguntó Sawako ignorando a Yui.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, ¿por quién me tomas? -contestó Jun con una sonrisa confiada.

-Así me gusta-dijo y se dirigió a Yui, colocó sus manos en sus hombros-. De acuerdo Yui, vendré a buscarte mañana por la mañana, ¿De acuerdo?-esta asintió-. Muy bien, nos vemos Yui. Nos vemos Jun -dijo y salió de la tienda.

Yui se quedó de pie en medio de la tienda sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De repente sintió que alguien agarraba su mano, se giró y se dio cuenta de que era Jun.

-Vámonos Yui, nos espera una larga noche -dijo con una sonrisa y arrastró a Yui consigo hacia el interior de la tienda.


End file.
